


Building Grand Vanton

by seldiora



Category: Original Work
Genre: Challenges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seldiora/pseuds/seldiora
Summary: this work has no words containing "E", except in this note.
Kudos: 1





	Building Grand Vanton

**Author's Note:**

> this work has no words containing "E", except in this note.

Today is looking a bit cloudy, with a high possibility of rain. But today I will also build Grand Vanton. Today, my family will look and shout: "Ah, what an outstanding building! Our first son fails in comparison!" Today, I shall surpass all art—including my twin's with my Grand Vanton!  
First, mining diamonds and mixing it up with Titanium in my workshop, I built strong walls for my Grand Vanton. I bought dingy flooring to contrast against soft walls, although laying down frizzy mats got my back too itchy for my liking. I also add a stair that is in a spot right in front of that front door--majorly gold, with a handful of auxiliary alloys surrounding it. Using uncommon plants, I adorn it as a canopy. Finally, I am almost to victory. I jump with joy, and I know that, with just a final addition, Grand Vanton would turn into a paragon of a building. Only my skills would dub it, and only my skills. My twin would not put my Grand Vanton in his shadow—no, my Grand Vanton would put him in my shadow!  
So, quickly going on to work, I climb Mount Hadnon for my final product—world-famous for amazingly striking out, hypnotizing anybody—ah, Rock of Yantaz, nothing’s stopping Grand Vanton from gaining you! --Or so I thought. As I walk out, drops fall on my hand, drizzling down, pit-pat of a sound. But I go forth, gritting my jaw. A bit of slip would not stop my ambition. As I climb up Hadnon, my skills brought my goals in sight. With my drill out, I pound it against walls until cracks show. With rain still pouring down, I am just about to grasp a part of a Rock— but -- "AHH!!"-- I lost my footing and down, down I fall. I thought I was going to go SPLAT! And not hold onto my soul, for it will fly towards God… But at that last instant, a man with inhuman instincts grips my shirt, and all I saw was a holy light—this man was God for that instant.  
“Vanton?? Is that you??” God said. And my thought transitioning, I know it was not actually God—  
“Hortan!! My….my sibling! I—I don’t know what to say!”  
That’s right…it was my sibling. I was so arrogant, I did want to crush him so badly, but in my actions, I forgot all about us as a family. I told him about this situation, and as I finish, admonition did not hit. Nothing involving scolding from my Savior did slap. But I was full of contusions in my mind. I was only glad my sibling was on a mountain climb as I was falling to my doom.  
I sigh: “I’m so sorry, Hortan. I….I think….my only way fix this is to….stop my work on Grand Vanton. It’s only fair for you.”  
Hortan thought about it for a bit, brows furrowing. His pupils burnish in an instant: Aha! Building Vanton with you! That’s our solution! Changing Vanton’s sign isn’t hard at all!”  
I grin at him. “Always a smart man, Hortan, always a smart man.”  
Tomorrow: no clouds in sight and with almost no possibility of rain. Not only so, tomorrow Hortan and I will build Grand Honton. Tomorrow, my family will look and shout: "Ah, what an outstanding building! Our buildings fail in comparison!" Tomorrow, my sibling and I will surpass all art—with our Grand Honton!


End file.
